


Gekkan Shoujo Haruka-kun

by Creepikat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Might be OOC, future and possible couple tagged as well, gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun!AU, haru is fucking dense, makoto is the sweetie as usual, rin is a frustrated shark, rin want to eat haru's mackerel so damn much, so much crack, warning I'm sticking to these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin sighed, back sticking against the wall. At his left there was the classroom door. And in this classroom there was him. Haruka Nanase.</p><p>Some might say he’s stupid, some might say he’s crazy. Or even creepy. But he have kept his eyes on him for months. Since this day he met him under the cherry blossoms and he asked for his water bottle. The way he gulped water greedily and splashed it on his face, hair and neck….It had left him trembling and drooling. No he wasn’t a creep. He was just really sensitive to unusual charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gekkan Shoujo Haruka-kun

**Author's Note:**

> Serie of crack OS, totally inspired by Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-Kun, some ooc probably. I’ll tag the future or possible couple as well (even if for now it’s only Rin and Haru). Please indulge me and spare my poor soul for this crap. I was bored and still amazed by the anime.

Rin sighed, back sticking against the wall. At his left there was the classroom door. And in this classroom there was him. Haruka Nanase.

Some might say he’s stupid, some might say he’s crazy. Or even creepy. But he have kept his eyes on him for months. Since this day he met him under the cherry blossoms and he asked for his water bottle. The way he gulped water greedily and splashed it on his face, hair and neck….It had left him trembling and drooling. No he wasn’t a creep. He was just really sensitive to unusual charm.

And today he decided to confess. He was here, all alone, scribbling something in a notebook. Maybe some personal thoughts or…or maybe a poem ? He could totally picture him being a poetic and sensible being behind his eternal poker face. He knew that behind this expressionless façade there was someone exceptional and romantic.

As always he was so fair it was almost unfair. His dark bangs ruffled by the wind -how he wished he was the wind-, his soft looking skin a bit flushed because of the heat -how he wished he could refresh him -, his intense blue eyes focused on the page -how he wished he was focused on him instead - his slender fingers holding his pencil -how he wished he could hold his own penc…-. Anyway. He was as irresistible as ever.

And he was all alone. Perfect moment. Go Rin.

He entered the room. And tripped on his feet. Making Haruka look up at him in surprise. Smooth.

"Ha…Haruka-kun !"

The dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for him to explain why he was here, spying on him, tripping on his feet like a dumbass. Rin immediately straightened his pose, putting on his confident smirk while inside he was melting like an ice-cream under the sun.

"I had something I wanted to say to you !"

He approached, decided to confess in a cool way who would capture Haruka’s heart. Guys in shoujo always wooed their beloved in three nice words, it musn’t be that hard.

"I am…I mean you are…I mean…"

Not that hard uh ?

Haruka stood up to face him, arms crossed on his chest, expectantly staring at him. He was so perfect…His shining Haruka. This guy was beautiful, looking cold and reserved but in truth surely nice and sensitive, plus he had such a fine body, he saw it when he sometimes used the school’s pool in secret. He was perfect, what could he say to a perfect guy like this ?

"Haruka-kun I need to tell you this, I’m…In truth I’m…I really admire you !"

He froze, waiting for the sentence.

He messed up. He messed up so much. What kind of cool and confident guy would seduce a gir…a crush with that ?! And now he was unable to move, speak or even look at Haruka, petrified by his own dullness.

And then Haruka moved. Still looking at his suddenly really interesting feet, he saw him take his bag from the corner of his eyes. The sound of a zip resounded as well as the one of a pen you would open. He dared to glance. Haruka was scribbling something again on a big paper sheet. What. The. Hell. ?

Oh. Oh ! Did it work ? Did he move him so much that he was unable to answer ? Was he too shy to voice his response ? Would the words “I like you too Rin-kun” appear on this paper ?!

Haruka handed him the divine paper. Rin took it religiously. Preparing himself to act cool and collected instead of dying of joy and relief when he’ll saw Haruka’s confession, he inspired.

-Dear Matsuoka-kun, thank you for your support, hope one day love will bless you too. Mizu-san.-

"What ? I didn’t make any mistake with your name right ?" Haruka finally spoke, probably worrying by the fact Rin was completely astonished. And surely pale as death. His sharky teeth falling in horror.

How could someone respond to a confession like that ?! Did Haruka had that big of an ego ? Was it a joke ? MIZU-SAN ?!

Mizu-san ?

He heard this somewhere. But still it didn’t make sense. Suddenly he found his voice back.

"No, no that’s not it ! It’s…just…maybe you didn’t understand but…I admire you and I want to be with you !" He exclaimed, trying to convey all his feelings in his tone and gaze. Haruka couldn’t be that dense or cruel right ? He will finally understand or realize the joke was going too far ?

"Oh !" The dark-haired boy’s eyes brightened with understanding. Finally ! "Oh then you’re welcome to come over tonight if you want."

W…Wait…That easy ? That fast ?

"Uh…I…"

"Unless you have other plans. It’s okay though, I’ll call someone else then."

…WHAT ?! Haruka had other people confessing to him ?! Did he invite them as easily as he just did ? Did they come over often ?! What did he do with them ?! Was Haruka some kind of harem king who liked to have numerous partner to spice up his night ?!

No. No Rin don’t assume things. But…Just to make sure…He should accept and follow Haru. He couldn’t support the thought of someone taking his place. And if someone tried to enter Haru’s house he would devore them with his sharp teeth. Maybe he should come over at Haru’s house every night to intimidate and chase any other suitor and slowly convincing him that monogamous relation could be as great as harem ?…

Ugh…He should stop to read Gou’s shoujos and yaois…Forget this. He didn’t read yaois. They were stupid and unrealistic. Right.

However he had to accept, just to make sure. He must take this opportunity to gain Haru’s heart all for himself.

"No I’m totally free !"

Haru frowned before his loud answer but merely nodded.

"Fine. Follow me then."

He was going to won Haruka’s heart and chase all his opponents. And also find out why the hell he gave him this damn autograph. Seriously why ?!

oOo

He was in Haruka Nanase room. He was in his massive crush appartment. His own appartment he had all for himself. No parents. Which mean they were alone. Rin and him. Together. And he could see a bed in the next room from here.

Hell yeah !

He was currently sitting on the floor, a little table before him on which was settled a cup of tea. Haruka was doing something in the kitchen and Rin tensed when he came back. The walk to come here had been awkward and silent, Haruka only glancing at him from time to tim to check if he was still following, Rin feeling anxiety compressing his heart. He was also overthinking this whole story about an hypothetical harem. Now his reaction seemed a bit exagerated yet…a doubt remained. And he had to go to Haruka’s house to confirm or dissolve it.

Poor excuse you say ? Tch !

Haruka came back from the kitchen with snacks, politely serving them before walking to his desk and searching through a thick pile of papers. Rin stuttered a thanks, drinking the fuming tea to hide his flush but ended burning his tongue. He muffled a yelp before appeasing the pain with a cold sweet on the table. Fortunately Haruka was too busy with his damn papers to see this pityful scene.

"Here."

The dark-haired boy sat on the other side of the table, putting papers that he previously selected on it.

"Can you take care of those ?"

What ?

Haruka brandished one of the sheet. It was a story-board. A manga story-board. What the mighty fuck ?

"I need you to be my beta and read those. Tell me if something’s wrong or weird."

…Was Haruka working on a work for the art club ? He knew he sometimes joined them. Or…was he maybe an amateur mangaka ? And he was working on his first story ? Something he cherished and placed high hope in and he needed good and reassuring feedback ? In this case Rin had to prove how helping and supporting he could be ! Maybe he would be touched if he took this task seriously and encouraged him ! Maybe he would even be so grateful he would…Hum ! No ! He had to do this just for the sake of showing Haruka how he cared for him, not to gain some advantages and calculate how this would benefit him.

"Of course !" He smiled. Haruka handed him his work with a small glint in his eyes. It wasn’t big yet enough for Rin to swell in pride.

He immediatly started to read.

…

Was it a shojo ?

It was a shojo. Umiko, a young girl who loved the sea but was unable to swim and had a fragile body, met Kai, an handsome boy in her school who was his swimming team’s champion. As the story progressed Umiko was throwed in the pool by mean girls and Kai rescued her before proposing to teach her how to swim. The classic shoujo with a cool and charming hero and a cute and shy heroine. He couldn’t believe it.

An horrible thought crossed his mind. If Haru was drawing shojo..Heterosexual shojo…Was he straight himself ?!

Don’t think he assumed he was gay just because he had this gigantic crush on him and had been in deny or something ! He made his research ! He saw Haruka’s drawing before, beautiful drawings by the way, and he often saw mens posing in all sort of postures. Handsome mens, seductive mens…even naked mens…And he never seemed to care about girls, he rarely talked to them, never graced them with a glance when all other boys drooled on their skirt or sport outfit. From what he saw he had no interest in them and was way more intrigued by mens ! So why was he drawing shojos ?!

"A problem Matsuoka-kun ?"

He jumped a bit at the question, attempting to hide his confusion in order to avoid offending Haruka.

"No, no it’s just…"

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Haruka frowned.

"He didn’t warn me he would come tonight…"

…He ?

Who was this he ?!! More important, if his previous hypothesis about Haruka sex…uh…intimate life was right it would mean there was “he” in his bed so he wasn’t straight so he was maybe bisexual ! Ha ! Hope was shining again !

However, his good mood fell when the person knocked again and Haruka stood up with a sigh.

Before Haruka could react, Rin was at the door in three long stomping step and opened it brutally. Whoever it was, it wasn’t tonight he would stole Haruka from him !

"What ?!" He barked as he stepped outside.

Yet he had to back up and felt like shrieking a bit as he looked up at the person waiting outside. A tall guy with broad shoulders, looking way more stronger than him. Not by much but enough to calm him down. Yet he felt less intimidated when the guy took a step back with a panicked expression, raising his hands in surrender.

"Matsuoka-kun what are you doing ?" Haru’s blazed voice came from behind him.

"I.."

No he should just shut up, he acted on impulse and had no excuse. He sheepishly shrugged, avoiding Haruka’s glare. The tall guy smiled warily, cautiously coming closer.

"It’s okay Haru, no harm done."

Haru ? He called his Haruka-kun in such a familiar way ? Was he a close friend ? Worst : his sexfriend ?!

"Hello ! I’m Tachibana Makoto, Haru’s friend and assistant ?"

Assistant ? In bed ?!

"I guess you must be his new one, since Haru never invite anyone home when it doesn’t concern his manga."

Oh. This kind of assistant. It was strange that he felt and relieved and a bit depressed at the idea of not being the sole one helping Haruka with his manga at the same time. But it was still better than if he was his fuckbuddy…Why did he become that vulgar when he was talking about his crush ?! He should be more refined and respectuous, Haruka deserved it, he shouldn’t have such violent thought concerning his life and friends.

But maybe they had sex on top of working on the manga ? No Rin ! Shut up !

"Matsuoka Rin." He answered almost reluctantly, restraining his annoyance.

oOo

Rin eyed Makoto with annoyance. He was reading after him yet faster than him. And he also corrected the story-board on his own. How presomptuous ! Rin wouldn’t dare make any comment at Haruka fabulous work, him ! He respected it and…

Fishes in the school pool ? Kai put fishes in the school pool so Umiko could enjoy the ocean beauty without taking any risks ?…What…the…

"They would die…"

Poor fishies…

"What ?"

He looked up at Haruka who eyed him wonderingly. A terrible flush burnt his skin.

"Ah ! I…I just thought…Nevermind…"

"Nuhu…Come on, tell me."

Would Haruka get angry at him for this ? Would he throw him out and never ask him to beta ever again ? Would he lost all his chance to spend long night alone, well if the dumbass Makoto left them, and take the opportunity to slowly seduce him ? You know cook for him as he work, covering him when he’s getting cold but too busy to take care of himself, sending him to bed because he doesn’t realize how late is it ? And when he finally will finish his manga and maybe get an editor he would jump at his neck while thanking him for his precious support and then he will ask how he can show how grateful he is ? And he would ask him “only a kiss” !

"Matsuoka-kun ?"

Oh ! Right ! The fishies ! Well he still didn’t know if he should or should not…

"Don’t worry Haru take critics quite well." Makoto, freaking Makoto, reassured him with a gentle, a freaking gentle, smile.

Who was he to tell him what Haruka took well or not ?! Did he know what he also took well in romance and bed ?!

Rin. Shut up.

"It’s nothing." He sulked. Yet Makoto leaned over his page and studied it.

"Oh I see !" He exclaimed, face brightening up in understanding. "That’s the fishes right ?"

Rin refused to answer but Makoto didn’t care, he was already showing the page at Haruka.

"Haru-chan, I’m sorry but it’s a bit too unrealistic here. The fishes would die in chlorine. And anyway how Kai could manage to bring them here ? Wait…There’s a dolphin as well ?! Now that’s just fantasy Haru !"

How could he dare ?! First he called him Haru-chan ! Haru-chan ! How familiar was that ?! And now he judged his work too fanciful when it was only…!…

Okay true, it was ridiculous. Plus he was sure it was illegal to capture a dolphin. Damn, Haruka-kun, here he couldn’t defend his crush.

"Oh…but this is a manga, it doesn’t matter right ? I saw worst."

"Well in some kind of comical or fantastic series yes but here it’s a serious shojo. Some might accept it but most will think that’s it’s absurd."

"Don’t care they’re the absurds ones…" He could hear Haruka grumble.

"Haru-chan come on." Makoto said in a kind yet warning tone.

Another groan came from Haruka but he took the page and started to revise it.

Makoto smiled at Rin in an encouraging way. This one was too shocked to respond. He made a comment on Haruka’s work. And this one took it in account. Was it a special treatment because they were close or was he really that open to critic.

"Hey Haruka-kun, in the next page I noticed…" Rin dared to try. 

An icy glare was darted at him. Makoto you filthy smiling giant. He was favored.

"Haru calm down, calm down." The disgusting gentle idiot said. "I guess we should let you think on how to correct this little flaw and go search something to drink and eat for dinner right ?"

While he glared at the damn brunette, Rin also realized that it was kind of late and he should send a text to his mom and sister.

"You come with me Rin ? I think Haru need some time alone."

Who was he to decide what Haruka needed ?!…Okay the dark-haired boy looked positively murderous while staring at his story-board. Maybe Makoto had a point.

He reluctantly followed him outside, putting on his shoes and coat and closing the door behind him. Once they climbed down the stairs who led to Haruka’s appartment, Rin turned toward Makoto and charged on him, determined.

"So." He said with his best deadly tone. Makoto jumped in suprise and backed up in fear. Great.

"I saw you know Haruka well, you know what he like, what he can take, what he need…But you won’t.."

"Don’t worry I’m not going to steal him from you !"

…Wow. What ?

HOW DID HE GUESS !

"I noticed how you looked at him…and at me." Makoto the damn thought-reader laughed nervously. "But I swear we’re just childhood friends ! Nothing more ! And I don’t want to be more !" He added to be sure it was clear.

"But…How…I…Didn’t say…" Rin stuttered, his skin slowly matching his hair.

"Well I saw you kind of stalking him at school sometimes. Not in a creepy way !" He cried in front of Rin’s glare. "It was cute actually but…not really discreet ? Well you’re lucky Haru is dense so…Anyway !" He must feel his lifespan shortening second by second. "I noticed how you looked at him and tonight you only confirmed my doubt by acting so jealously ! But it’s okay, you have no competition here ! Haru’s all for you ! Well he is as long you treat him right ! I…I’m maybe not really brave…B…But I protect my friends !"

Smile forced and body shaking like a leaf in the wind he wasn’t quite convincing. But at least he seemed sincere and Rin felt jealousy slowly fading to let place to guilt.

"Well…sorry I guess for pressuring you like this. You two just seem so close though, even for childhood friends."

"We have always been like that." Makoto shrugged. "And don’t worry Haru really take critics well usually, only here he was really pissed off. He loves sea and dolphins and I think he was really enjoying this part."

"But you made a comment about it without getting the ice stare." Rin retorted, pouting like a child.

Now that he stopped trying to intimidate him, they continued their way to the konbini in order to finally get some consistent food.

"I think that’s because I was the one who helped Haru to start his manga and I encouraged him to present it to an editor. I guess he’s grateful because he consider me partly responsible for his success." Makoto laughed, embarassed by his own assumptions.

Wait…

"Success ?"

They entered the store and began to search for yakitori’s pack and chips.

"Well yeah after all he was in the top ten of the most popular shojos last month."

…What ?

"…Wait…You’re his assistant and you didn’t know ?"

…

It only took him five seconds to rush to the next bookstore and jump on the most recent shoujo’s magazines.

Haruka’s manga was here. On the cover. He recognized the characters, the style. And it was signed Mizu-san.

"…WHAT THE FFFF…" He struggled not to finish his curse. People around him looked scandalized but he didn’t care.

Haruka was already famous and he didn’t know…

…And…And it also meant he wasn’t the one who had or who will grant him this success. It was too late. No gratefulness. No reward kiss. The one who helped him and who could get that was…

…Even though he assured he didn’t want Haruka, he was so going to kill Makoto and throw his body. In a bay. Full of sharks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add other OS when I'll be inspired and if I have enough good feedback I guess. Hope it pleased you ^^


End file.
